jjbafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Made in Heaven
'Stairway to Heaven (Made in Heaven)' é a segunda e ultima evolução de Whitesnake de Enrico Pucci, antagonista da Parte VI: Stone Ocean, sendo considerado por Dio Brando como a habilidade stand suprema. Aparência Stairway to Heaven possui um design muito diferente de suas formas anteriores, tendo como a parte inferior de seu corpo a metade de um cavalo e a parte de cima metade de um corpo humanóide que segura as rédeas, possui uma estranha plumagem em volta de seu pescoço e possui diversos relógios em diferentes partes do corpo, sendo o mais notável aquele que possui no meio do seu rosto. Não possui personalidade. Poderes *'Aceleração Temporal:' Stairway to Heaven possui o poder de manipular as forças gravitacionais da terra, lua e possivelmente de todo o universo para acelerar o tempo exponencialmente, impedindo que nenhum ser vivo possa acompanhá-lo a não ser seu usuário e teoricamente Deus, desta forma, Pucci parece estar se movendo em alta velocidades mas na verdade ele está sincronizado com o tempo acelerado, e do seu ponto de vista os outros parecem estar em câmera lenta. Apesar do stand não ser forte sua velocidade extrema é suficiente para matar pessoas facilmente, contudo, Pucci não é invulnerável, podendo ser ferido durante a aceleração, e a aceleração também não faz com que suas feridas se curem de maneira mais rápida. *'Reset Universal:' Conforme a velocidade do tempo aumenta, o universo chega em um ponto de colapso no qual o universo se condensa e depois se recria de forma igual ao anterior conforme o "destino" pré-determinado, porém, os espíritos das pessoas continuarão guardando memórias inconsientes do universo anterior, assim segundo Pucci, haveria o verdadeiro paraíso pois a humanidade poderia encarar o destino sabendo deste previamente, além disto, o usuário é o único que pode modificar o destino, assim ele pode "moldar" o destino a seu modo e sendo assim, qualquer pessoa ou ser vivo morto por Pucci no universo anterior tem seu espiríto "destruído" e trocado com o de uma pessoa similar (apesar dos exemplos dados mostrarem que a versão modificada parece mais uma caricatura do original). Apesar deste controle, Pucci não é capaz de determinar como sua ações vão mudar o destino de outras pessoas, o que o levou a sua derrota. Quando o usuário morre antes do ponto aonde a aceleração anterior teria começado, como consequência ocorre um novo reset e é criado um novo universo aonde os acontecimentos divergem do anterior, possivelmente anulando aos acontecimentos que levariam a própria criação do stand. Trivia *O nome original do stand é baseado na música "Stairway to Heaven" do Led Zepellin, porém no lançamento do volume compilado (Tankobon), ele foi mudado para "Made in Heaven" da banda Queen. Esta mudança foi feita provavelmente pela letra de Made in Heaven possuir mais similaridades com o final da Parte VI: ''I'm taking my ride with destiny (Eu assumo meu caminho com o destino) Willing to play my part (Desejando tomar a minha parte) Living with painful memories (Vivendo com memórias dolorosas) Loving with all my heart (Amando com todo o meu coração) ou When stormy weather comes around (Quando a tempestade vier) It was made in heaven (Foi feita no paraíso) When sunny skies break through behind the clouds (Quando os céus ensolarados se romperem atrás das nuvens) I wish it could last forever (Eu desejaria que durasse eternalmente) *Contudo, os dois nomes são bastante populares e não se pode considerar um ou outro errado, tanto que alguns fãs até usam os dois para descrever este stand. Categoria:Stands da Parte VI